Vlad Dracul (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Vlad the Elder | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Vlad Tepes | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Vlad Dracula (son); Mircea Dracula (son, deceased); Radu Dracula (son, deceased); Mircea the Old (father or father-in-law); Prince Basarab the Great (ancestor); Stephen Bathory (cousin); Bloodstorm One (clone of son); Vlad Tepulus (grandson); Janus (grandson); Xarus (grandson); Frank Drake (descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Dracula, Transylvania, Wallachia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Transylvanian, Wallachian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of Wallachia | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Frank Robbins | First = Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 2 | Death = Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = Vlad the Elder was born in Transylvania (now Sighisoara, Romania), in the small European Kingdom of Wallachia. He was father of Vlad Dracula and Radu Dracula. In 1431, the Holy Roman Emperor Sigismund II named Dracul prince of Wallachia, a Romanian principality bordering Transylvania on the south. He accompanied his sons to the Ottoman Empire, where they planned to negotiate for peace. They were ambushed en route by agents of Sultan Murad II, who held the sons captive, forcing Vlad the Elder to favor Turkey. This eventually led John Hunyadi and Vlad's other advisers to revolt against him, killing him and his son Mircea. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Shield | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = * Vlad Dracul is based on Count Dracula's real life father, Vlad Dracul. In real life, the name "Vlad Tepes" was given to his son, Dracula, not him. *The historical Vlad II Dracul ("Vlad the Dragon") spend two terms as Voivode of Wallachia (reigned 1436–1442, 1443 - 1447). He was an illegitimate son (bastard) of Mircea the Elder, but had enough political support to claim the Wallachian throne as Mircea's lawful heir. His reign was shaped by the rivalry between the Ottoman Empire and the Kingdom of Hungary, with Wallachia serving as vassal to both rival powers. He was eventually killed in a military struggle against his nominal overlord John Hunyadi, Regent of Hungary (term 1446–1453). *Vlad II was nicknamed Dracul (the Dragon), because he had joined the chivalric Order of the Dragon before gaining the throne, and prominently used the Order's emblem (a dragon incurved into the form of a circle). His son Vlad received the nickname "Dracula" (Son of the Dragon), and various descendants of Vlad II were collectively known as the House of Drăculești (a cadet house of the House of Basarab). Including Vlad II himself, various members of the House of Drăculești held the throne of Wallachia on-and-off between 1436 and 1601. A reign of 165 years, ending with the assassination of Michael the Brave in 1601. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dracula Family Category:Historical Figures